


Waiting for You (but When Will You Come Back?)

by Mango_Cult



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Family Dynamics, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Ghosts, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Songfic, Stars, Tubbo Centric, bubble gum, flower field, i finally finished it, i loved writing this, idk man what am I supposed to tag, soft angst, sunset, this has been brewing in my mind for the past few weeks, tired, tubbo niki and eret are siblings, tubbos family cares for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: “Tubbo close your eyes and open your hand.” Tommy had said in a whiny tone. He smiled and did what he was asked to. He felt something light drop into his hands. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pink piece of bubble gum sitting in his hand. He popped it into his mouth at the same time Tommy did, and began chewing it.~~~Or, Tommy tells Tubbo to wait for him. He listens.
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	Waiting for You (but When Will You Come Back?)

_Sorry I didn’t hug you.  
But it’s obvious I wanted to._

He smiled brightly as the golden rays of sunlight trickled into his room. The sun was out, and the birds were chirping. It was a perfect day to hang out with Tommy. He clambered out of bed, hurrying down the stairs. He reached the bottom of them, then paused. Something smelled really, really, good.

He traced it to the kitchen where Eret was flipping pancakes in their strawberry dress. He sat at the table waving a small ‘hello’ towards Niki. She smiled, and waved back. Eret walked over to him and ruffled his hair before setting the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

“Are you hanging out with Tommy again?” His older brother asks.

Tubbo nodded rapidly, scarfing down the rest of his pancakes. No matter how much he loved his family, he couldn’t waste a good day. He would have to run to get the maximum amount of time with the other. He promised him after all, and he never broke promises.

Eret chuckled and ruffled his hair once more before he spoke again. “It’s going to rain soon, so remember to take an umbrella with you.”

He nodded again, stumbling out of his chair as he got up. He stopped at the main door making sure to grab two umbrellas. One green, one red. Tommy always forgot his. Grabbing the two, he dashed out the door to their flower field.

_Bubble gum down my throat and it’s a curse.  
But my luck couldn’t get any worse._

He waited patiently at the cherry blossom tree they agreed to meet up at. The flower petals fell gracefully as time went by. He must have dozed off, since when he woke up, Tommy was violently shaking his shoulders. Tubbo awoke with a scream of surprise as Tommy only gave him his signature grin.

The latter held his hand out for him, and he took it. He hauled himself up as they hugged for a second, the blond pulling away first.

“Tubbo close your eyes and open your hand.” Tommy had said in a whiny tone. He smiled and did what he was asked to. He felt something light drop into his hands. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pink piece of bubble gum sitting in his hand. He popped it into his mouth at the same time Tommy did, and began chewing it.

They blew bubbles -- laughing when the gum popped in their face. They rolled around in the tall grass, simply having fun. Tubbo wove pink camellias into flower crowns, handing it to Tommy. The other put on every crown, whilst insisting he was a ‘Big Man’. He really couldn’t take him seriously with the look of determination paired with the seven light pink flower crowns all stacked on top of each other. He laughed too hard at that, accidentally swallowing the gum. Tommy had mocked him for a good half an hour for that.

They continued laughing and running in the field until the sky turned gray signifying a storm. Eret was right, there was a storm coming, and it looked to be a big one. He huddled underneath the pink tree with Tommy as they used the umbrellas to make themselves a small shield.

_Cause I swallowed the bubble gum.  
Oh, and these seven years will be pretty dumb._

The boom of the thunder made Tubbo jump, but being close to Tommy helped. He huddled closer to the other who placed a protective arm around him. He felt safer knowing Tommy was right there beside him.

The wind picked up as the storm got worse and worse. They would have to wait out the rain if they wanted to get home safely, but the storm didn’t seem like it would pass until the next day.

The two sighed in unison as they made the spot under the tree their home for the time being. They made themselves as comfortable as they could get, huddling together as close as possible to preserve warmth. Tubbo closed his eyes, snuggling up to Tommy enjoying how warm Tommy was.

He was woken by the shifting of the blond. He rubbed his eyes trying to make sense of the situation. The rain was still pouring, thunder still shaking the ground, but Tommy seemed to want to go back into the forest. Tubbo reached out for him, but the fatigue plagued his mind as he desperately tried to grab a hold of the other.

Tommy hugged him before walking into the rain, carrying the green umbrella with him. “I’m going to get help, wait here for me Tubbo. I promise I’ll come back.” He grinned before walking into the forest. He wanted to scream at him, yell at him that this was a bad decision, but pleas fell onto deaf ears as he watched the figure of Tommy disappear into the woods. Eventually he grew tired and leaned his head back on the tree. He’d come back right? He promised. He closed his eyes again as he let the tiredness lull him into a deep sleep.

_Pink flowers grow from my skin.  
Pepto Bismol veins and I grin._

When he awoke, the rain had come to a light shower, but Tommy hadn’t come back. So he waited. Tubbo curled in on himself as the day shifted into night. It was cold, so cold. He shivered, wishing Tommy was there next to him. He picked up a flower crown Tommy had left, twirling it between his fingers. Eret and Niki would think that he was at the blonds house for the day. Whatever excuse he could get to continue waiting for Tommy he would take.

The first day he was too afraid to step outside the tree's protection. Not of what was out there, but afraid that if he left, Tommy would be hurt seeing his friend not there. He stayed the whole day waiting, waiting for him to come back. Tommy wouldn’t turn his back on him right? He wouldn’t betray him right? That night he fell into a dreamless sleep, shivering.

The next morning he was awoken by a shout of his name. He could hear a familiar voice call out to him. Their voice was deep, and cracked every time they yelled for him, as if they had recently cried. He made himself as small as possible. He couldn’t let Tommy down. He held his breath as the calls for his name got louder. Then, the voice had grown quiet. They had walked past him. He let out a breath of relief as he stretched his limbs out.

The second day, he never left the tree’s protection. He couldn’t risk being found. They would drag him back and Tommy would be sad that he left him. He had to stay there, at least until Tommy spotted him. The days felt like it was getting colder and colder. He was hungry, and his body felt heavy every time he moved. He curled in on himself to try and stay warm. That night he fell into a light sleep, wishing Tommy would come back.

_You look so nice in your shirt.  
It’s sad because it just hurts._

He woke up the third day, and he swore he saw Tommy. He was just out of arm reach, if he just reached a tiny bit more, he could touch him. But his fingers phased through him, grasping at nothing. Hot tears streamed down his face as he continued reaching out for him, but the blond simply walked farther and farther into the forest. Tubbo came to a halt right where Tommy had entered the forest, and turned back. He couldn’t go there yet. At least not now.

He wiped the tears off his face, retreating underneath the tree once more. His stomach grumbled in sign of hunger, the pain of not eating for a few days called out to him, but he had to stay there. Tommy was more important than anything. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. When would he ever come back? He swore he saw him today, but maybe that was only a figment of his imagination.

He just wanted his best friend to come back. Was that too much to ask for?

The wind picked up as he huddled closer to the tree. The cold wind bit at his skin harshly, even with the protection of the pink tree. Before he knew it, his shoulders shook as tears ran down his face. He wiped them away uselessly, more tears replacing them. He didn’t want to cry. He had to be strong, but he never was. It was always Tommy.

He sobbed until his eyes were dry of tears. He’s gasping for air, reaching up to the stars. He whispered questions into the abyss, waiting for an answer. He would give anything to make sure Tommy was safe. He just wanted to see him again.

_I’d do anything for you.  
But would you do that for me, too?_

He doesn’t remember falling asleep that night, but when he woke up, the day was warm. Sunshine beat down onto his face as he got up from his place on the ground. He thinks it’s the best day to go searching for Tommy. He smiled, facing the forest with uncertain eyes, though he promises to himself he will find the other.

He takes a deep breath, coughing. He looks at the forest.

The forest is a dark place. The trees block out the sunlight, no life in sight. He should have reached out for Tommy. He should have convinced him to stay. His stomach twisted in knots as he walked deeper into the forest. It’s eerily silent. He would be lying if he didn’t say it terrified him.

He sucked in a breath, calling out for his friend, voice hoarse in disuse. His throat hurts. He hasn’t had clean water in a while. His head hurts, and every part of his body screams to not go any further. But he continues into the forest. He can’t tell how long he’s been travelling, but he knows it’s been at least a few hours.

He collapsed onto a tree, gasping for every breath. His vision was blurry, but he forced himself to stay awake. He needed water, he needed food, he needed sleep. But he would not rest until Tommy was found. His body is giving up, he knows it, and maybe he should stop looking for Tommy. He savoured every breath he could get before he stood up again. He stumbled, using a nearby tree for support. He needed to get out of the forest. He’ll wait for Tommy at the tree.

_Cause I swallowed the bubble gum.  
Oh, and these seven years will be pretty dumb. _

He doesn’t know where he’s going, but he goes in the direction he thinks he came from. Somehow, it works, and he could see the sunset in the distance. He runs -- or rather stumbles onto the tree, sliding down it ignoring how it claws at his back. Tommy would come back. He would just need to wait a little longer.

Every inch of his body feels like it’s on fire, and the tiredness begs for him. Though he does not sleep, fighting against the temptations. He lays beneath the tree, wondering where his friend had gone. He knows he’ll come back, but when? Should he go back and apologize to his family? But he has to wait for Tommy. He promised he’d be back.

One thing Tubbo knows for certain is that Tommy never breaks his promise. As long as he sits there waiting patiently, he will come back. Tubbo promised to himself that he would give him a hug and not let go for a while when they meet again. They had never gone over three days without seeing each other. Wherever Tommy went, he would follow. Even if one was grounded, they would sneak out to see each other.

Every promise Tommy had made, he’d keep. Ever since the first day they met, he knew their friendship would last for the rest of their lives -- though didn’t know how long that would be. Tommy was always reckless, so he’d be the one who kept him in check. If one of them got hurt, they’d give up on what they were doing and help each other. When they were out alone, they’d never separate, always huddling close together when it started to rain. Except for this one time.

He remembered the day they found the field. It was late spring, and the flowers had bloomed. He remembered the summers they would spend laying in the tall grass, going into the forest, never too deep to get lost. The falls they spent together, watching the leaves fall off in a colourful fashion. The winters spent playing in the snow, building forts, and throwing snowballs at each other.

They got into fights with each other, but they’d always come to this exact tree to forgive and forget. That’s just how it was.

He looks back, and he’s reminded of how much he misses Tommy.

_Oh, pink flowers grow from my skin.  
Oh, pepto Bismol veins and I grin. _

The sunrise is beautiful, he thinks. It’s another warm day, and he can’t help from slipping farther and farther into the hands of the universe that calls for him. He fights against the urge, but the overwhelming sense of comfort grips him tighter until he’s falling. He closes his eyes waiting for the impact of when he’ll land.

But he never does. He’s jolted awake by someone shaking him by the shoulders. His eyes open and he sees the pissed off look Tommy has in his face. He blinks once or twice, refusing to believe the blond is standing in front of him. He reaches his hand out, expecting to phase through him -- though his fingers come into contact with soft fabric.

He pulls Tommy down by the neck into a hug, and sobs into his shoulder. He’s safe. He’s okay. He feels the others' arms wrap around him, and he thinks this is the best feeling he’s ever felt. They stay like that for what feels like forever before Tommy pulls away.

“Let’s go Tubbo.” Tommy smiles, a genuine smile, and he can’t help but smile as well. Tommy holds a hand out for him, and he takes it. He swears he’s never going to let go again. He walks away with Tommy, into the flower field, laughing as they had before.

He watches the sunset with Tommy as he swings their hands back and forth. He hugs him tightly once more, still not believing he’s there with him. The other just laughs and hugs back. Tubbo thinks this is the best hug he’s ever gotten. The two boys stay there and hug, watching as the sun sets. They have the eternity to spend time with each other, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It is said a boy lies under a pink tree in an eternal slumber, pink chrysanthemums blooming around him.


End file.
